The Big Fifteen Read Animorphs
by Elfera
Summary: Hera is crying from another broken heart. (And something else I can't say.) Zeus wants to smite a demigod child. There's a peace loving daughter of Ares! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? Then again there is a dumb son of Athena. Join the Big Fifteen (given to them from Apollo) as they read the books Obi Wan Kenobi gave them. (Another nickname.) And beware of Rachel. Child of love.


**Me: HA THERE IS NO OTHER STORY LIKE THIS! BEAT THAT PEOPLE! :{D Okay so… this will have small, okay big refences to Demimorphs. But come on their reading ANIMORPHS! That has to be expected. Jeez. Loony. Loony Lovegood! :{D And here are the readers! Then we'll have the listeners. Readers are in order of who reads.**

**Apollo**

**Hera**

**Hades**

**Athena**

**Aphrodite**

**Hephaestus**

**Ares**

**Listeners**

**Apollo **

**Hera**

**Hades**

**Athena **

**Aphrodite**

**Hephaestus**

**Ares**

**Zeus**

**Artemis**

**Demeter**

**Hestia**

**Persephone**

**Hermes**

**Poseidon**

**Dionysus**

**Awesome Rat**

**Takes place after The Titan's Curse.**

Apollo

Okay there I was being awesome, because well. I'm Apollo. There's no way in Hades I can't be awesome. Everyone knows that! Even your blessed father knew that in fact he sought out to… whoa. I went totally Snape there. Pfft Snape's awesome. Like me. So I was in my room listening to the best band ever! And I think you know what band that is. Yep. I the awesome Apollo was listening to SIMPLE PLAN! Because Simple Plan is awesome. Like me.

Well I was there, when BAM out of nowhere some blue dude appear. I'm serious! He like popped out of nowhere! Also in case you wanted to know. Everything stopped! I'm serious! My poor pet rat named Awesome Rat froze, and he wasn't breathing! Like D: Yes I can use those in my stories. I'm just that awesome. I thought we made it clear that I'm awesome.

APOLLO. The dude's voice said as it filled my head. Which I didn't freak out about. I've dating some chicks who talk like that.

"What's up Obi?" I asked. Since he looked like Obi Wan Kenobi. Very cool.

I HAVE BROUGHT SOME BOOKS.

"Book?" I asked. "Aw man. I hate reading."

BOOKS ABOUT ALIENS.

"Aliens?"

NONE OF YOUR KIDS ARE IN THESE BOOKS.

"That sucks. They must not be that good. Oh holographic." One of the books appeared in my lap. It had a dude on it, but if you move it the dude starts turning into a lizard! "Awesome."

HERE'S ALL THE BOOKS I COULD GET. Obi Wan Kenobi said. That's his name since I don't know it.

"Cool." Then Obi Wan Kenobi left, and Awesome Rat started to breath.

_**Later **_

I burst into the new throne room, which was plain awesome. It had a statue of yours truly. All the people where there, even Hestia, Hades, and Persephone! The big fifteen where in that room. That's what we're for now on going to call them. Awesome Rat was on my shoulder.

"Hey guys!" I said. "We get to read books!" At lot of people looking at me like I was crazy. Athena looked excited, but come on. She likes books. Weirdo.

"Apollo" my little sis said. "Are you on drugs?"

"Nope Obi Wan Kenobi gave me these books as said we have to read them. I think. Actually he said. I HAVE BROUGHT SOME BOOKS. BOOKS ABOUT ALIENS. NONE OF YOUR KIDS ARE IN THESE BOOKS. HERE'S ALL THE BOOKS I COULD GET."

"Why are you shouting?" Hera asked

"I don't know. It seemed cool. Oh hey look a piece of paper. I took the paper off, and read it out loud. "_Apollo give this letter to Athena which she will read out loud to the big fifteen_." Awesome he knows our official name.

"The big fifteen?" Persephone said in a confused manner. I gave the letter to Athena. Who opened it, and started to read.

"_Greetings Olympians, Hestia, Hades, and Persephone. I have given Apollo a box of books. In these books you will read about the adventures of Jake Berenson, son of Athena and Fredrick Chase." _

"Whoa" I said. "ANNABETH HAS A BROTHER!" :O

"_Marco Peters, son of Hephaestus, and Eva Patterson."_

"Good kid." Hephaestus muttered.

"_Cassie ZuRick, daughter of Ares, and Michelle Roberts."_

"Big disappointment that girl is." Ares muttered.

"_Rachel Berenson, daughter of Aphrodite, and Dan Berenson."_

"Dan is so cute." Aphrodite sighed.

"_Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, son of Hades, and Forlay-Esgarrouth-Maheen."_

"Hades!" Persephone said hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"_And Tobias Collen, son of" _Athena stopped. Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened. She looked at us with an expression showing that she was dumbfounded. _"Hera, and Elfangor." _I swear if any of us were drinking water we would have spit taked.

"WHAT?!" All of us shouted. We all looked over at Hera who was looking away from us with embarrassment.

"Well what do you know?" Zeus said. "Hera the great goddess of marriage cheated."

"I didn't cheat Zeus." Hera said. "At that moment I was in the maiden stage I go through once every year. So technically. We weren't married when I decided to go on a little, sprit search. Which led to a few accidents, and battles with yellow mustangs."

"Yellow mustangs?" I said. "Awesome, and Elfangor? That's Forlay's eldest son! What do you know?"

"_Apollo will start reading. Then it will go to Hera. Then Hades. Athena. Aphrodite. Hephaestus. Ares. Enjoy The Invasion. Which is the book Apollo is holding." _I looked down to see that the holographic lizard book was called The Invasion.

"Well" I said smiling. "Let's see what our kids have been up to."

"_My name is Jake."_

"No it's not." Hermes said. "It's Apollo."

"_That's my first name, obviously. I can't tell you my last name. It would be too dangerous. The Controllers are everywhere. Everywhere."_

"Controllers?" Demeter whispered.

"_And if they knew my full name, they could find me and my friends, and then . . . well, let's just say I don't want them to find me. What they do to people who resist them is too horrible to think about." _

"TORTURE!" Ares shouted with hunger. "Best thing ever."

"_I won't even tell you where I live. You'll just have to trust me that it is a real place, a real town. It may even be your town."_

"You live in New York?" Hestia asked.

"_I'm writing this all down so that more people will learn the truth. Maybe then, somehow, the human race can survive until the Andalites return and rescue us, as they promised they would." _

"Andalites?" Persephone asked.

"Maybe Alan is going to be here." Hera said. A smile clear on her face. Zeus scowled.

"_Maybe. My life used to be pretty normal. Normal, that is, until one Friday night at the mall. I was there with Marco, my best friend. We were playing video games and hanging out at this cool store that sells comic books and stuff. The usual. Marco and I had run out of quarters for the games, right when he was ahead by a lot of points." _

"Kids of Hephaestus are good at video games?" Athena asked. "I would say Jake would be good."

"_Mostly, we're equally good at games. I have a system at home so I get lots of practice time in, but Marco has this amazing ability to analyze games and figure out all the little tricks." _

"That" Hermes said. "Makes sense."

"_So sometimes he beats me. Or maybe I just wasn't concentrating very well. I'd had kind of a bad day at school. I'd tried out for the basketball team and I didn't make the cut. It was no big deal, really. Except that Tom—he's my big brother- he was this total legend on the junior high basketball team." _

"Must be adopted." Athena muttered.

"_Now he's the main scorer for the high school team. So everyone expected me to make the team, easy. Only I didn't. Like I said, no big thing. But it was on my mind, just the same. Lately, Tom and I hadn't been hanging out as much. Not like we used to. So I figured, you know, if I got his old position on the team. . ." _

"This Tom boy needs more cereal." I don't even need to tell you who said that.

"_Well, anyway, we were out of money and getting ready to head home when we ran into Tobias. Tobias was . . . I mean, I guess he still is kind of a strange guy."_

"Well his mom is Hera." Hermes said.

"Don't make me hurt you." Hera whispered.

"_He was new at school, and he wasn't the toughest kid around, so he got picked on lot."_

At that we all burst out laughing.

"_I actually met Tobias when he had his head in a toilet. There were these two big guys holding down and laughing while they flushed, sending Tobias' straggly blond hair swirling around the bowl."_

"I must tell my peacocks to hurt those two boys horribly." Hera muttered.

"_I told the two creeps to back off, and ever since then, Tobias figured I was his friend."_

"I guess he isn't as bad as I think he'll be."

"'_What's up?' Tobias asked. I shrugged. 'Not much. We're heading home.' 'Out of quarters,' Marco commented. 'Certain people keep forgetting that the SleazeTroll shows up right after you cross the Nether Fjord. So certain people keep losing the game- and losing out quarters.' Marco kept jerking his thumb at me, just in case Tobias couldn't figure out who he meant by 'certain people.'"_

"Now that's rude." Artemis said. "Then again he's a boy. Can't except much from them."

"'_So, like, maybe I'll walk home with you guys,' Tobias said. I said sure. Why not? We were heading for the exit when I spotted Rachel and Cassie."_

"Wouldn't Rachel and Marco make a cute couple?" Aphrodite squealed. "I think so."

"_Rachel is kind of pretty, I guess. I mean, okay, she's very pretty, although, since she is my cousin, I don't really think about her that way. She has blond hair and blue eyes and that kind of very clean, very wholesome look. She's one of those people who always know the right clothes to wear and how to look like they just walked out of one of those fashion magazines girls like. She's also very graceful because she takes gymnastics, even though she says she's too tall to ever be really good at it."_

"She pretty much has daughter of Aphrodite written on her forehead with black sharpie." Hephaestus said.

"_Cassie is sort of the opposite. For one thing, she's usually wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, or something else real casual. She's black and wears her hair very short most of the time. She had it longer for a while, but then she went back to short, which I like. Cassie is quieter than Rachel, more peaceful, like she always understand everything on some different, more mystical level._

"That's a daughter of Ares?" Hermes asked in shock.

"_I guess you could say I kind of like Cassie. Sometimes we sit together on the bus, even though I never know what to say to her. 'You guys going home?' I asked Rachel. 'You shouldn't go through the construction site by yourselves. I mean, being girls and all.'"_

"What?" Athena asked in shock.

"Huh?" Hestia asked.

"Let's get him!" Persephone said. Hera would've said something but she was staring at the book. Like she was waiting for Alan to leap out of the pages, and hug her.

"_That was a mistake. I should never have suggested to Rachel that she's weak or helpless. Rachel may look like Little Miss Teen Model or whatever, but she thinks she's Storm from the X-Men. _

"That is not daughter of Aphrodite material." I the great and awesome Apollo said.

"'_Are you going to come and protect us, you big, strong m-a-a-an?' she said. "You think we're helpless just because-''I'd appreciate it if they did walk with us," Cassie interrupted. 'I know you're not afraid of anything, Rachel, but I guess I am." Rachel couldn't say much about that. That's the way Cassie is- she always has the right words to stop any argument without making anyone feel bad. _

"Who are you, and what have you done to my real daughter?" Ares asked.

"_So, there we were. The five of us- Marco, Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, and me. Five normal mall rats heading home. Sometimes I think about that one, last moment when we were still just normal kids. It's like it was a million years ago, like it was some totally different group of kids. You know what I was afraid of right the? I was afraid of admitting to Tom that I hadn't made the team. That was as scary as life got back then. Five minutes later, life got a lot scarier. _

"Whoa." Poseidon said. "Dark."

"_To get home from the mall we could either go a long way around, which is the safe wary, or we could cut through this abandoned construction site and home there weren't any ax murderers hanging about there. My mom and dad have sworn to ground me until I'm twenty if they ever find out I've cut through the construction site. So anyway, we crossed the road and headed into the abandoned construction site. _

"IDIOT TEENAGERS WITH A DEATH WISH!" Hera shouted. "Tobias you should know better."

"_It was a big area, surrounded _on_ two sides by trees, with the highway separating it from the mall. There's a broad, open field between the construction site and the nearest houses. It's a very isolated place. Originally it was supposed to be this new shopping center. Now it was just all these half-finished buildings looking like a ghost town. _

"Sounds like your kind of place, huh Hades?" Hermes said elbowing said lord of the Underworld.

"_There were huge piles of rusted steel beams; pyramids of giant concrete pipes; with black, muddy water; and a creaking, rusted construction crane that I had climbed once while Marco stayed below and told me I was being an idiot. _

"I'm reading to punch my son." Athena said.

"_It was a totally deserted place, full of shadows and sounds that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. When Marco and I went there during the day, we always found all these beer cans and liquor bottles. Sometimes we found the ashes of little campfires back in the hidden nooks and crannies of the buildings. So we knew that people came there at night. _

"AND YOU GO IN?!" Demeter shouted. "You seriously need some cereal.

"_All that was on my mind as we crept through the site. It was Tobias who say it first. He had been walking along, gazing up at the sky. I guess he was looking at the stars or something. That's the way Tobias is sometimes—off in his own world. _

"So Alan." Hera said smiling.

"_Suddenly Tobias stopped. He was pointing. Pointing almost straight up. 'Look,' he said. 'What?' I didn't want to be distracted because I was pretty sure I'd heard the sound of a chain-saw killer creeping up behind us. _

"Then they die. The end." Hades muttered.

"'_Just look,' Tobias said. His voice was strange. Amazed-sounding, but serious at the same time. So I looked up. And there it was. A brilliant blue-white light that scooted across the sky, going fast at first, too fast for it to be an airplane, then slower and slower. _

"I wonder what it is." Athena muttered.

"'_What is it?' Tobias shook his head. 'I don't know.' I looked at Tobias and he looked back at me. We both knew what we thought it was, but we didn't want to say it. Marco and Rachel would have laughed, we figured. But Cassie just blurted it right out. 'It's a flying saucer!'_

"And that's the end of the chapter." I said, handing the book to Hera.


End file.
